


[PODFIC] Ivy on the Hill - Chaya

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Flora - by Chaya [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, First Time, Geralt doesn't deserve Jaskier, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Canon-Typical Sex Work, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, in total, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: "A quiet companion, a noble friend! / Has no compunctions 'bout biting your end!" Jaskier stops, frowns, and repositions his fingers on the lute's neck as if trying to work something out."Are you singing to Roach?" Geralt asks, leaning over the saddle horn. "I'm not hallucinating?"Jaskier looks up and smiles brightly, cheeks pink from the sun. Something in Geralt... doesn't like this. "Well, you do take excellent care of her, but a little praise can go a long way, you know."[About 10-15 minutes per chapter, almost 2 hours total.]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [PODFIC] Flora - by Chaya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ivy on the Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247626) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



> It's taken me three thousand million Earth years, but I've finished editing this podfic! I have so much accumulated podfic to edit, it's not even funny. I'd been meaning to upload this for a while though! So far I'm hoping to post every 3 days, we'll see where this takes us. But it's all finished, so there shouldn't be any problems!
> 
> Many thanks to Chaya, who gave me permission to record this!

# Chapter 1

**Length** : 12:02 minutes

**Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/YCoG2K6L#-j17XIYZNrXIyUtdRutOM_PY7-dcQ6Xu31AV9tXpI5w) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/190M30vzzCPy1M49ZgsQ7a07A75Xk_j5-/view?usp=sharing).

**Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**[Edit: 05/11/2020]:** Now that all chapters are up for those of you who have enjoyed the journey with me, you can download all of them from [this Mega folder](https://mega.nz/folder/BLg2wIrb#HKeO3woxON_h2MNcF57Z-w) or [this Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/14HXKV1nm7gGfsv_mUPbgHyooq5UcbJzh?usp=sharing). I hope you enjoy the podfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And already I'm messing up with my own self-imposed posting dates. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

# Chapter 2

 **Length** : 11:38 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/YfJWTT4L#HtvQIbKzDiRtfXLgz2SgNLRyyPBRKBpXVIxYi2NcsVU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IxzvZHGhtNd9FFfeRpBkxQ2zf8Yk6iVa/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

**Length** : 7:17 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/MOwhyQgK#74KCBD33vxnJ0AP4VmrnFX9OOsjXhHIJKw-Ur3-7pao) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yryHeytiKOQBxHg7ewF-_TqL9aykntrF/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

**Length** : 10:20 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/8Kp2HZQL#xgTwg1HeQ_IFr1PEthR4QfW2gsv-PIbfsZZgn21hEH8) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ktgI_baNY-aE3Z6b6lL-Yjzf9QN2LfO3/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the midpoint!! \o/

# Chapter 5

 **Length** : 12:09 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/hXY2nDyK#8tcnGBo5d1QWr8NhoWV26PRnwzVkbuiUrOJ2nBt-rjc) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BpJBC3JjRjtrQqk7jmlylo_82AkXnzHP/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

 **Length** : 13:06 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/9KIniYoY#DwqXTxzJMR-W0KhMsmocw6aoIawnekCJN5aaRRrn35w) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qn93JbGCxd12OeD9IzPeq5eZzz_CQ1bf/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7

 **Length** : 9:40 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/BWBwEbqA#NoBwpokzIYF2eSAs79j_4gbeHEqNurnNKup8sZwjyAQ) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bFIw14q8hqHHWfZxTT_titP6e1jZ_QTX/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

 **Length** : 10:40 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/8PA1gCrB#USoVugx9ALc3pLm64v3Zb4cEWrOJv9-FfQRRNWezFVI) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18bGip4KagFG6GOdQUhnudBioCFkyrZ2G/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end!!

# Chapter 9

 **Length** : 14:27 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/gC5E1S4b#980QiuJ0CA36kOhesITJT63A1vjwzYLAohoeHkPp3K8) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qi7dTwbVKmHd0vicmAGwcWLm4QDg8OND/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end! And this chapter finally gets real steamy!  
> I will most likely podfic the other two fics in this series, but it might take me a while, so if you'd rather not wait, remember, they have been podficced before by greedy_dancer! Go check them out through the related works links, and of course, don't forget to also give some love to the author, Chaya.  
> It's been great making this podfic, and I'll see you guys on the next one!   
> For now, enjoy~  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

# Chapter 10

 **Length** : 18:06 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/gfhHGCpB#6lN1zU7vSPnWGSajEqw8p7idANiRXVjJg2Xr6W_2noU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IggiHFllwEY5-a7iU8yDa0ZTwVQqPKf0/view?usp=sharing).

 **Music** : [The Ivy on the Wall - Linda Brady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbfUE9_WMig&ab_channel=LindaBrady-Topic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
